


a luthor and a super valentines

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl TV 2015
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Valentines day, and everyone is inlove. Lena planning something big for Kara. And she will do the very romantic valentines day ever.





	a luthor and a super valentines

Feb. 13 and it is a beautiful morning. Lena woke up late and went down stairs. The Mansion was very quiet, until Lex greeted her Valentines Day.  
" Happy Valentines sister. Your breakfast is waiting for you and have any plans today? tomorrow?"  
Lex is really acting weird.   
Lena went to the dining and smiling while sitting down and starts to eat.   
" How about you, Lex. This is your first Valentines Day. Im gonna find you a date. What do you think, except Kara Danvers. I have plans for us."  
" Okay, so i have no one then. Kara is yours. Whatever it is, it will pass anyway."  
" Hey, Lex, dont say that, theres a lot of women here in National City. We can find someone for you."  
" Okay,"  
Lex went away. And Lena made plans for Kara.  
Meanwhile at Sanvers Residence. Maggie recieved a early knock on the door, its Supergirl with two bouquet of flowers.  
" Goodmorning Maggie, heres for you and for Alex."  
" Wow, this is early for Valentines, Kara, thank you."  
Supergirl comes in and see Alex do the cooking.  
" So, whats up in her?"  
Alex make them coffee.  
" Were going to have diner tomorrow so it means no ones here in a whole day."  
Maggie is smiling so inlove and she notice Kara turn so upset.  
" How about you, Kara, does anyone ask you for a date?"  
" Who would ask that, Maggie. I am forever single."  
Alex comforts her sister.  
" Dont say that, Kara, even superheroes have Valentines Day."  
" I just wish too. Well, time for now, see you at the DEO later. Im gonna treat everyone potstickers there."  
While flying she saw a car crash and come down to rescue. Its Lena's car, she checked the car and very worried now.  
" Lena!!! Where are you??! Are you okay?!!"  
She used her x-ray vission but no ones there.  
Now she feels bad for what happened. Then she went to L-Corp, and look for Lena there. And she finds out that Lena was in the middle of meeting and her car were stolen.  
After Lena's meeting, she go straight to her office and see Supergirl and the broken glass scattered on the floor.  
" Hi. Im making sure that your okay. Ive seen your car's miles away from the City. I though you were in trouble again..... Im glad youre alright."  
Lena is really happy that someone went very concern about here.  
" Yes, yeah, ,, Im very fine.... to see you. Supergirl."  
" Sorry for breaking your window again, it just..."  
" You know its alright I will send someone to fix that."  
At the DEO, Kara feels stupid and Eliza see it.  
" Are you okay, Kara? Is there something bothering you?"  
" I think im gone crazy. Do you think im changed?"  
" Yes, your always breaking anyone's window. And thats not right."  
" I'll always do that before."  
" But not, breaking so much of those window. Even in Alex house, Maggie is complaining about it Kara. What is going on to you, lately you were talking so much of Lena and not even listening to your sister."  
" I think, it is time to tell you something. And it really freaks me out."  
" Okay, what is that,"  
" I think, i like Lena now. Im sorry, oh god."  
Eliza remains silent and remember how Alex comes out to her before. She never said anything but hugged Kara very tight.  
" I always loved you Kara, no matter what. And then okay, Lena is really beautiful for you. Well im happy for you."  
" Thank you"  
As it said Valentines Day is coming. Kara see Lena after her work at Catco.  
They went to a fancy restaurant near the building.  
Lena ordered salad and Kara ordered donuts.  
"Kara, you have to try this salad. This is good for you."  
" Im sorry Lena, it reminds me of Kryptonite because of its green. How about these donuts?"  
" Well, you always brought me donuts for a week, im very hyper now because of sugar, maybe i could have a day off fot it, you know."  
And they both laughed.  
Lena stares Kara and she want to say something.  
" Kara. I want to tell you something, i know we know each other well now. And have this few issues and i know we can fix it."  
" Me too, im sorry if i let you eat more sugar, maybe one day i will try to eat kale."  
" Kara, its not about the kale or the donuts. I like you Kara Danvers."  
Kara is shocked. She thought she will say it first.  
Shes still dont know what to say.  
" Okay, im sorry if i surprised you this way but i cant take it anymore."  
Kara look at her eyes and saw how Lena is truly inlove.   
" I liked you too Lena, from the first day i meet you. I feel amaized and i dont know why. But now, ( she smile ) i cant believe we just feel same way."  
" So, it means you know."  
" I think so, yes ofcourse. Oh my god, i really dont know what to do."  
Then suddenly Lena kissed her without saying anything.  
And that was the first kissed she recieved from a girl.  
Feb. 14, Alex and Maggie are starting their Valentines Day when Supergirl arrived happily on there residence.  
" Hey, what happened to your windows?"  
Maggie answered her. " We decided to put curtains instead of glasses."  
" Oh, im very sorry."  
Alex walk beside her. " Did you forget its valentines day today?"  
" Yeah, and i think my valentines day were yesterday. Lena and i were dating now."  
Alex smiles. " wow, thats great. Look, i will talk to you if we go back. Love you sister. Just dont screw up. Okay.


End file.
